


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Pre-Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Freeform, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Mess, but will still loves them, lou and cecil are lil shits, will is an awful flirt but its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Lou Ellen and Cecil are making fun of Will’s flirting skills during the Battle. Will’s just trying to convince them they're wrong about his feelings.
Relationships: Cecil Markowitz & Will Solace, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request by weird_hoodie_kid:  
> could you do one where lou and cecil bother will bc he was flirting during the battle with gaea? 
> 
> Thank you for the request! I had fun writing this haha. I just love the Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Will friendship troupe, although I definitely ran with this prompt lmao.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Will was desperately clutching to his last strand of patience and self-control.

He considered himself to be pretty collected most of the time. Compared to some of his siblings ( _ hi Kayla _ ), his temper and general negative emotions were under control. And yet, it seemed that Lou Ellen and Cecil were always finding new ways to test his grip on his emotions.

“Oh,  _ Cecil _ , my dearest love. Feel my hands shaking, my prince, as a result of my valiant work in bringing a new life onto Gaea the Earth Bitch’s ghastly green Earth,” Lou Ellen announced, flopping backwards onto one of the infirmary cots as if she had fainted.

Cecil moved next to her, position on one knee as he took her hands into his own. “My courageous hero! I feel your tender but calloused hands quivering from the experience. I am in  _ awe _ of the sheer magnitude of your compassion. Kiss me, my beloved!”

The two made kissy-faces at each other, devolving into laughter at Will’s expression that was a mixture of horror and annoyance. Will facepalmed so hard that he wouldn't have been surprised if his forehead had a bright red-hand print now.

“Why are you guys  _ like _ this?” he grumbled, dipping into the nearby supply closet to grab some more ambrosia before making his way back to Cecil.

“Eat,” he ordered, shooting Cecil a stern look. The son of Hermes didn’t look ashamed at the slightest, happily chewing down on his ambrosia to heal the minor cut on his leg.

Will rolled his eyes, turning to Lou Ellen. “You’re on thin fucking ice, Blackstone. Shut up, or I throw you out.”

Lou took on an expression of fake horror and anguish, “ _ William _ ! You would dare to throw your fairest companion out of your humble abode, simply because you can’t accept how  _ disgustingly cute _ you and di Angelo’s pining is?”

Will felt his face go red, hearing words out loud. “Yes! Because you guys are just making things up in your heads! I was just  _ checking _ to see if he was ok,  _ not _ hitting on him.”

“Hitting on who?” a voice chirped from behind him as Kayla strode into the back of the infirmary to grab supplies from the closet. Before Will could stop them, Cecil cut in.

“Your brother dearest has got it  _ bad _ for a dark and dreamy demigod.”

Kayla wrinkled her nose, seeming to comb through a list of potential demigods who could fit the description. Then she scoffed, “Ugh, don’t tell me you like  _ Damien _ ? Chiara will curse our entire cabin again if you go after her man.”

Will blinked, “I thought they weren’t- wait, that’s not the point!”

Lou Ellen hummed, grinning as she stepped next to Will on her tiptoes in an effort to ruffle his hair. “Different dark and dreamy; think more brooding”. Upon seeing the continued look of confusion on Kayla’s face, she announced in a theatrical manner, “Our beloved William has decided to try and court none other than the Prince of Darkness himself: Nico di Angelo.”

Will scowled at Lou Ellen, fully ready to grab the nearest medical instrument and go crazy. However, Kayla interjected before he could act.

“Wait, that’s actually really cute,” she said with a sly smile. Cecil and Lou Ellen cheered as Will gave her an exasperated look.

“Not you too,” he grumbled. Kayla just shrugged, finally finding the bandage rolls she had been looking for as she bumped Will’s shoulder.

“Honestly, he wouldn’t be my type. But I’m rooting for you, big brother. Get your man.”

Kayla dashed away to her patients, ignoring Will’s protests. As soon as she was gone, he turned and glared at Lou Ellen and Cecil for what was probably the hundredth time that day.

“Ok, look. Why are you guys  _ so _ insistent that I like him? So what if we talked and stuff during the battle; I was just trying to make sure he didn’t turn into a puddle of darkness.”

Cecil looked unimpressed. “Yeah, sure. That’s why you gave that impassioned rant about why he should stay at Camp, right? In the middle of a _fucking_ _battle_?”

Will winced, pushing some stray curls out of his face. “I just… he thinks everyone hates him. I wanted him to know that he could have friends but, well…” His voice trailed off as he sighed to himself.

“I guess I wasn’t that nice. I just didn’t get it,” he scowled at the floor. “He probably hates me now. I didn’t mean to yell at him like that in front of everyone.”

Lou Ellen and Cecil shared a look before turning back to Will, their expressions softer and more sincere.

“Look, Will. It’s pretty obvious why you lost your cool there. You  _ really _ care about making di Angelo feel at home. But you just sitting here, moping about how you acted and staring wistfully out the window every other hour to see if he’s coming around isn’t helping anyone. You need to go and talk to him yourself,” Cecil declared as Lou Ellen nodded in agreement.

Will sighed, worrying his bottom lip, “I… what would I even say for conversation? And what if he actually doesn’t like me?” he mumbled, wincing at the last question. “ _ Gods _ , I sound like a whiny twelve-year-old.”

Cecil mumbled what sounded like  _ accurate _ under his breath, yelping when Lou Ellen smacked his arm hard. “C’mon, Will. If, for some reason, he ends up being the only person on this planet who can’t stand your big golden retriever energy, you’ll always have us to fall back on. And as for conversation, I mean nothing can be worse than ‘ _ I helped to birth a satyr baby! It was traumatizing! Now, hold my hands’ _ ”.

The son of Apollo groaned as his two friends began snickering again. “I was under pressure and- are you guys  _ ever _ going to let that go?”

“Nope,” the two chimed in simultaneously, falling into more peals of laughter. Will rolled his eyes, nonetheless suppressing a smile as he glanced out the window, heart raising as he caught sight of Nico di Angelo talking to Praetor Reyna. Even from such a distance, Will could see the ghost of a smile on the younger boy’s lips.

_ Tomorrow. I’ll talk to him tomorrow _ , he thought to himself.

With that thought on his mind, he turned back to the lovable idiots he called his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, the ending turned out a little weird. It kinda turned into a weird supposed-to-be-a-little-less-fluffy-but-nah moment. I also slipped Kayla into the story part way through because I can’t stop myself ;-;
> 
> Once again, thank you for the request and I hope y’all enjoyed reading!
> 
> Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
